Celica
Summary Celica is a girl looking entity who exist in 3 different planes of existence. Her 2 eyes and her inner eyes are the reason why she can exist in 3 different planes. Her Left eye exist Underworld and heaven while her right eye exist on earth and space and her inner eye also called third eye exist in the universe of imaginations. She can switch,acces or act on these 3 different planes of existence. She is also the goddes of universe of imaginations. She is also part of a club full of scientists. Appearance Her skin colour is Lilac and she has branches on her back. Her third eye has the symbol of a planet. She usually close her right and left eyes and only allow her third eye to see things what her other 2 eyes can't see. since the third eye is beyond dual vision such as good or bad, right or wrong etc. Thanks to her third eye she has to close them when she is around people or else it would harm or even kill others when she stares with her third eye. Personality She loves traveling the space since she can always learn more about space and more cool stuff that is inside space. And loves doing science with her fellow clubmates and searching new stuff to study on. And loves doing meditations but totally dislike it when someone disturb her when she is doing her meditations. Personal Statistics Alignment: true Neutal Name:Celica Origin: The evil Entity within me Gender: Female Age: 101 Classification: Goddes of the ''' '''Date of Birth:unknown * Zodiac/Horoscope: Birthplace: The universe of imaginations Weight: Height: Likes: space, science, heaven, chocalat, learning new stuff, her club mates, Meditations Dislikes:unknown Eye Color: '''Her left eye is gold her while right eye looks like space so blue and her inner eye is galaxy coloured with a planet symbol as pupil. '''Hair Color: '''on the underworld and it's gold while on space and earth it has a space coloured hair and on the universe of imagination it's white '''Hobbies: none Values: Martial Status: Status: Alice Affiliation: human world, the world of imaginations and ''' '''Previous Affiliation: same as current Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: Low 2-C Powers and Abilities: '''Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Mind's Eye, Immortality ( type 4), Dream Manipulation (Everything that happens in dreams also happens in the real world), Dream Walking, Sleep Manipulation, Mind manipulation ( Her Mind Manipulation should be the strongest ability she has.), Spiritual manipulation, Ultimate Vision, Evil Eye ( Only with her third eye),Color Manipulation, Spiritual Meditation, Killing Eyes ( She has the possiblity to kill someone with her third eye.), Penance Stare( Only with her third eye), Imaginary Body '''Attack Potency: Universal+ ( Capable of controlling a 4th dimensional universe and destroying one) Speed: Infinite '(Capable of moving in a frozen time) 'Lifting Strength: '''Universal+' 'Striking Strength: Universal+''' Durability: '''Universal+ (survived spacetime universal attacks) '''Stamina: Infinite Range: Universal+ Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Genius '(knows about space and planets.) likely higher (Her third eye surpassed the dual vision of the right and left eye which means she sees beyond truth or lies, good or bad, right or wrong etc) '''Weaknesses: '''She has to close her third eye or she would kill off someone by staring at them. 'Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Base Note: Other Notable Victories: '''Error Sans (Errortale) Error Sans Profile '''Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 2 Category:Dream Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Space-Time Users